


Stay Forever

by sulphuriccherry



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Confessions, Drunken Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Love, M/M, Rutting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22658950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulphuriccherry/pseuds/sulphuriccherry
Summary: Peter gets drunk and makes a move on his mentor... but how will Tony take it?
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 171





	Stay Forever

It always happened when he was drunk. When he was sober he could keep quiet, keep his feelings to himself, never had to admit to himself how he really felt. But three or four vodkas down, and Peter was a regular teenager in love. Cooing over the man of his dreams and never being able to stop talking about him or thinking about him, which was awful now, because now he was drunk with the man himself. 

Tony was turning down the music, scotch in hand, plans and sketches all over the table, planning on working on them tonight. He had invited Peter over, and they were supposed to be working all night, but ended up drinking and taking rubbish. It wasn't until now, Tony told him he had to get a little more serious, that he had deadlines on his work he had set for himself. 

Now Tony, he could hold his drink. A few drinks and he was still sober, but Peter was so far gone, curled up on the other side of the sofa, disheveled, happy, giggling and grinning. He watched as Tony sat down at the other side of the sofa and placed his glass down on the table.

Peter blushed as he watched the older man's face twitch into a smile as he turned to face him.

"You okay there kid?" He smiled charmingly, making Peter's heart flutter. 

Peter nodded, stretching his feet out and nudging Tony. "I'm goooood," he grinned. "You good?"

Mr. Stark nodded, turning back to his work. "I'm good Pete, you are really drunk. I thought you'd be able to handle it."

"I'm handling it," Peter hiccuped. "Mr. Stark?"

"Yeah?" Tony asked, flicking through some pages of a folder that was sitting on the table in front of him.

"Do you like me?"

"I wouldn't let you in if I didn't like you buddy." Tony told him as he continued to find a page. He tried to read the one in his hand as Peter spoke again.

"I like having you in my life." Peter admitted. "I don't have many people." 

Tony felt a stab in his heart, "That was quite a confession kid. You doing okay?" 

Peter nodded and continued to watch the older man. The one he loved so much, thought about all the time, day and night. Christ, he couldn't be more in love than he was right now.

"Do you like having me in yours?"

Tony put down the piece of paper and rubbed his forehead. "Yeah kid I do." He cleared his throat. "What sort of question is that? You not getting enough validation from anyone else?"

Peter sighed. "I don't have anyone else Mr. Stark. I have you and May, but your opinion matters most to me."

Tony picked up a folder from the table and held it in his hand with the intention of opening it, but instead he just sat there.

"Why?"

"Cause you're all I have." Peter whispered. "And I care about you.

Peter scrambled to sit up properly, scootching closer to the older man. "I just want you to care about me too." He smiled.

Tony watched him out of the corner of his eye. "What are you doing?" He hadn't seen the younger man act like this before, usually he kept space between them and acted like a normal human being. They were friends, worked together, nothing more, and Peter never indicated that he wanted more. 

"Want to cuddle." Peter told him, as he tried to snuggle under Tony's arm, pulling it around him.

The older man watched him and gave in, letting his arm be moved and feeling the younger man cuddle into his sides. 

"Haven't hugged anyone in a long time." Peter whispered.

"You're not normally like this." His mentor stated. Peter pulled him so they were both sitting back against the couch. 

"Pete… Peter I'm trying to work." He sighed angrily. Peter snuggled in deeper, his face finding its way to the crook of his neck.

"You smell wonderful," Peter mumbled. 

"I am never giving you anything to drink ever again. Come on, I'll call May to pick you up." He attempted to move but was pulled back by the younger man to his previous position.

"Don't please!" Peter protested. "I jus' wanna cuddle with you."

"Fine." Tony gave up, chucking the folder in his other hand onto the coffee table and relaxing as his mentee hummed with happiness. "Happy now?"

Peter nodded and let his hand wrap around Tony's stomach to his other side. "You should hug me back, I'm a good hugger."

Tony looked down at him, slightly amused, slightly annoyed. "You want me to hug you? We haven't hugged in like eight months."

"All the more reason to hug me noooow." Peter giggled as he picked up Tony's hand and moved it around himself. Peter couried in further under his arms. 

Tony had to admit, it was a nice hug. Peter was snuggly and warm, and it felt nice to just sit there with someone who seemed like they wanted to be close to him. Peter's eyes were closed against his chest. He felt bad for him, the kid was drunk and insecure, he just needed to be reminded he wasn't alone.

"You still awake buddy?" Tony asked him softly.

"Yeah. Mr. Stark?" Peter looked up at him with his big brown eyes. 

"Yes Pete?"

"Is this what it's like to date you?"

Tony chuckled, pulling the kid in tighter. "My dates usually get a lot more than this kiddo." 

"Hmmm…" Peter smiled, breathing him in. "I bet they love cuddling you. Bet you're a good hugger too but you don't fancy me so you won't hug me."

Tony furrowed his eyebrows and peered down at the brown haired boy. "I'm a great hugger Petie, I just want to get work done tonight."

Peter sat up and stared at him, "Show me,"

Tony raised an eyebrow, "Show you? Kid, you're drunk -"

"It's just a cuddle!" Peter interjected, "Please? No one ever hugs me." 

He sounded so sad. Tony had never seen Peter with a partner, and yeah, he really only has his aunt around. Tony hadn't hugged him in forever, and Peter just seems like he is a little affection starved. The younger man looked really sad, like all he was after was a little contact, a little friendly comfort.

"Sure kiddo," he gave in, smiling warmly. He noticed how the sad brown eyes changed to ones of admiration. "Sit up for a second," Tony motioned for him to sit back for a second. As Peter did so, Tony moved his hand to put the recliner up on the couch. Stark kicked off his shoes and pushed the recliner as far back as it went.

The older man put his feet up, moving to the side. "Come on then, room's yours." Tony told him. Peter moved so he was pressed against Tony's body, on his side. His legs met up with Tonys as the older man put his hands on the small of Peter's back. Peter put his head between Tony's shoulder and neck, his other hand sliding around him.

"Good enough?" Tony whispered. 

Peter nodded, "Perfect." He whispered back, letting his finger circle against Tony's side. "You smell so good."

"Thank you Pete," Tony smiled, closing his eyes and letting his face rest in Peter's soft curls. The younger man smelled really nice too, but he didn't want to be the inappropriate older man and tell the 19 year old.

"Wanna know a secret?" Peter muttered.

"Sure." 

"I'm in love," Peter whispered, "Isn't that weird?"

Tony chuckled, the vibrations of his voice waving through Peter. "Love isn't weird kiddo, it's a good thing. Who is it? That MJ girl?"

Peter shook his head, moving his face slightly so his hot breath was against Tony's neck. "Nooo, not into girls."

Tony froze for a second, suddenly feeling Peter's hand smooth slowly over his chest. 

"That's… that's cool buddy. Not weird to be gay though." He gulped as he kept his eyes closed. A finger swiped over his clothed nipple, and Tony began to feel a warmth spread throughout him.

"You really do smell good Tony," Peter whispered as his face found the crook of his neck, his lips gently touching Tony's skin. "Bet you taste good too."

Tony's fingers gripped in Peter's shirt, his breath hitched as everything inside him switched off. His internal monologue was gone, and now he was just feeling. Peter's body felt so good pressed against him.

"Pete…" Tony moaned in a whisper as he felt the younger man gently kiss his neck. "Pete… you're drunk…"

Peter smiled against his skin, moving his kisses upwards towards his jaw. "Not drunk," Peter whispered, trailing the kisses closer to the man's mouth. "Last two drinks were water."

Tony's eyes were closed, he let out a little chuckle. "What was your plan? Tryna get me into bed?" He felt Peter move above him, he shuffled along so the younger man could fit on top of him, straddling him.

"Kinda," Peter whispered against his lips, hovering over them. "I love you Tony…" 

Tony felt the younger man press against him, his hot breath touching his face, making him want. "Peter… I'm not worth you." He swallowed.

Peters fingertips touched Tony's jaw, tickling him slightly and spreading out to hold the side of his face. "Look at me,"

The older man opened his eyes, settling on the beautiful younger man above him. Peter looked radiant, his eyes filled with love, his cheeks blushing, his hair flopping down over his forehead. "Wow." Tony smiled.

Peter blushed and smiled, "What is it?"

"You." Tony whispered, "You're just… Wow."

"I'm not much." Peter admitted to him, "I'm nothing compared to anyone else you've ever… uh… kissed or slept with… or dated… but uh. I wanna be something to you."

Tony's heart broke at that confession, "Pete… you're special." He told him, his fingers reaching up to hold the side of Peter's face. With his warm hand pressed against him, Peter cuddled his face into his it, eyes closing as he smiled.

"I am?"

Tony nodded. "You are Peter. I'm not even that special."

Peter opened his eyes, "Why do you keep insinuating you're not good enough for me?" He asked him with a confused look on his face. 

"Because I'm not. You deserve someone so much better than me."

Peter shook his head and lowered it, rubbing their noses together and letting his eyes fall shut. "No one is better than you. You're my dream."

He gently touched his lips against Tonys. Both of their hearts stopped at that moment. Peter lingered for a second before pulling back slightly, Tony chased his lips. He rejoined their mouths and softly nibbled at the younger man's lips.

Peter moaned as his entire body melted against Tony's, kissing him slowly and deeply, both his hands at Tony's neck. Tony's tongue trailed over his bottom lip, persuading Peter to open his mouth up. The moment he did, Tony found himself moaning softly. 

Peter tilted his head, tasting the whiskey on the older man's lips. It tingled against his tongue, and he loved it. Slowly he began to quicken the pace as Tony's hands sat against his hips.

Instinctively, Peter let his hips roll against him, gently touching their crotches together, moaning at the touch. Tony's fingers gripped a little tighter as he bit Peter's bottom lip, pulling at it slightly. Now it was Peter's turn to moan, and it sounded so sweet. 

Tony pulled the younger man's hips back against him, letting his own hips roll upwards along with it. "Oh Tony," Peter moaned, ducking his head into the other man's neck. 

"What do you want, honey?" Tony growled in his ear before taking the lobe softly in his teeth.

"Just want you… can we just…" Peter rolled his hips again, harder, his cock hardening at the touch. 

"Yeah," Tony whispered, kissing Peters neck. "Yeah we can, let me go on top baby," Tony said to him.

Peter shifted and let the older man pin him down to the back of the couch. Tony's body felt so amazing against him. He swallowed hard as he felt Tony's hands hold him. The older man was slowly moving his hips against Peter's.

"God, Stark, are you hard too?" Peter blushed as he let his head fall back. Tony ducked down and gently kissed Peter's neck, his stubble rubbing against his sensitive skin.

"I am," Tony whispered, quickening the pace between them. Both of them hard, strained under their clothes. Peter whimpered under him, his fingers finding their way to grip in Tony's hair, his head tilting to the side to give the older man better access. 

"Nnngghh…" Peter groaned as his mouth hung open, his eyes shut as he felt the beautiful lips of the older man against his neck. He began to thrust his hips up, the friction of Tony's dick felt amazing.

"Shit Pete…" Tony moaned in his ear, "Shit… haven't gotten off like this in forever…" he kept rutting against him, faster, retracting little whimpers from Peter.

"Tooooony," he hummed, "Tony oh fuck, can we… can we remove our clothes?"

Tony growled and bit down on his neck before pulling back. He stood up for a second, undoing his shirt buttons as fast as he could. "Take yours off too baby," 

Peter grinned and pulled his top over his head, undoing his trousers and slipping them off, tossing them to the side. He sat up and watched as Tony undressed, his body was so perfect, so fucking godly. His thighs were strong and smooth, he had the most wonderfully sculpted body. Tony was slightly tanned and looked almost edible. 

"You okay kid?" Tony asked him, hands on his own boxers. 

"So more than okay, please, please take them off."

Tony smirked and pulled them off, releasing his huge dick for Peter to see. "Good fucking christ." The younger man gasped, reaching out to grab at Tony's thighs.

"What about you?" Tony asked him, his fingers going through Peter's hair. 

"Two seconds," Peter marveled at his cock, licking his lips. 

"You wanna put it in your mouth baby?" Tony whispered nervously, as Peter blushed. He nodded and peered up at his mentor.

"Can I?" 

Tony nodded. "Only if you want to-  _ oooh! _ " He moaned as Peter's lips wrapped around him. Peter's mouth was warm and wet, it felt god damned perfect. He was inexperienced, but it didn't matter to Tony, because Peter loved it.

Peter sucked down, trying to fit as much as he could into his mouth. Peter hummed around it, bobbing his head and reaching out to hold Tony's hips. One hand found its way to his balls and massaged them.

"Oh god, oh fuck… fuck… Peter… baby…" Tony moaned, watching him. "You're so good at this… I love it baby…"

Peter pulled back, licking over the slit and sucking up the precum. His lips were plump and glistening as he looked back to Tony.

"Now I can take them off," he smirked as he lay back down. 

"Here, let me," Tony resumed his position atop him and slid his hands down, taking the underwear off of the younger man. He pulled them fully off of him and let his warm hand stroke up Peter's pale, creamy thighs. 

He looked up to Peter's eyes, seeing the emotion that filled them up. "Your dick is fucking perfect." He smiled as he let his fingers wrap around it. 

Peter shivered at the touch, his body finally feeling what he had always dreamed of feeling. His eyes burned into Tony's, his eyes darkened as the older man softly began to jerk him off. 

"Oh…" Peter moaned in a whisper. "Oh Tony…"

Tony ducked down and captured his lips in a tender kiss, still softly moving his hand. He swiped his finger over the slit and swallowed the moan that came out of Peter. 

He then removed his hand and moved so their dicks were pressed together. The moment they touched, Tony whimpered. Peter's body was so soft, so warm, so fucking peachy. 

"Oh kid," Tony whispered against his lips, "Tell me you feel this," he thrust against the younger man.

Peter was shaking with pleasure under him, never having felt this before. "I do… oh fuck your body is amazing…" Peter's hands found their way to Tony's back. "Oh god!" He moaned as he bit down on his lip, breathing heavily as their eyes stayed on each other. 

Peter thrust up too, both of them finding a slow and steady rhythm, each movement filling them both up with want. 

"I want you…" Peter admitted, "Want you so badly,"

Tony nodded, "You can have me baby," he thrust again. "Let me get you ready, that okay?"

Peter nodded and watched as Tony brought two fingers to his mouth. "Get these nice and wet for me darling," 

Peter sucked on them, covering them in saliva and watching as the older man moaned at the sight. Tony removed his fingers and moved his hand down to Peter's legs. 

"Open up for me baby," Tony smiled, bowing down to kiss his jaw. Peter stretched his legs open for Tony's fingers to slip in. Within seconds, a wet fingertip touched his entrance. 

"Fuuccck," Peter smiled, "Finally…" 

Tony pushed in a finger as far as he could slowly, meeting with only a little resistance. He listened as the little moans escaped Peter's lips. He began to slowly, tenderly, finger fuck the younger man. As Peter's hips began to move down against his hand, he slid in another finger, making Peter gasp. 

"Oh my god!" Peter moaned, body arching as his neck stretched out. Tony began to whisper in his ear as he pushed in another finger, moving further into him, stretching out his puckering hole.

"You taste so sweet baby, so sweet. Feel so good against my fingers… is this what you wanted? You wanted my big fingers inside you? Gonna fill you up so good honey. My dick feels so much better… oh christ Peter… I can't wait, I can't fucking wait."

Peter whimpered, his hands balled into fists, nodding. "I do… ohmygod… oh fuck Tony, tooony, please!" Peter wiggled under him, "Wanted this for so long, I'm so ready… please fill me up."

Tony removed his hand and held Peter's legs up by his thighs, lining himself up. One hand rose to his mouth so he could spit on it, lather himself up a bit as he resumed his position. "Ready baby?"

Peter blushed and nodded, "Could you kiss me as you enter me?" He asked innocently, "Please?"

Tony smiled and leaned down, "Come here,"

Their lips met in a slow and tender kiss as Tony slowly pushed himself inside the tight warmth of the younger man. Both of them were shaking, this experience was so new, so unplanned, so fucking good. 

Tony pushed himself all the way in, slowly. Peter moved his lips against Tony's, gasping against him. "Feel okay baby?" Tony whispered, hands still on his thighs. 

"Oh god yeeess," Peter whimpered, "You can move, I'm okay."

Tony grinned and kissed him again, starting to move his hips. He dragged himself out slowly and pushed himself back in, making the younger man gasp again. Slowly they began to move against each other, Peter's hands around Tony's neck. 

The older man pulled away and watched his face as the pleasure took Peter over, their bodies starting to move faster and faster, bodies moving with each other's. The only sounds were that of skin against skin, filthy moans exiting their mouths, breaths uneven. 

"Filling me up so good!" Peter moaned, eyes staring into Tony's hazel ones. They were so comforting, so haunting and memorable. He dreamed about those eyes, and now they were above him, staring into his soul.

"You like that baby?" Tony asked, thrusting up harder, both of them had sweat glistening against their skin. Peter's skin was glowing red.

"I do, oh god, oh god Tony!" Peter cried, "Always wanted this! Ahh, oh shit, oh you're so big inside me…"

Tony angled his hips so he was hitting Peter's prostate, slipping his hand between them and grasping at Peter's dick. Peter was so tight, so amazing. He never thought he would be here, pounding hard into the younger man. His hips moved fast, hard, taking over with pleasure.

"Do you wanna cum baby?" Tony asked him.

Peter was gasping with every thrust, his cries getting louder and louder as he was fucked into and jerked off, the heat filling him up rapidly. 

"FUCK! OH MY GOD PLEASE… YES, I WANT TO CUM, PLEASE TONY!"

Peter's nails dug into his back, scratching down them hard. Tony only needed to hit his prostate thrice more before he ducked down and kissed Peter as the younger man came between them, shooting his load out onto both their chests.

The muscles inside Peter spasmed around Tony's cock, milking it as he came hard inside him. He rode out his orgasm, letting his body take what he needed as he finished. 

The two of them lay against the other, breathless, sweaty, completely unable to think. Tony slowly pulled himself out, watching as the younger man's eyes slowly opened to catch his. 

"Tony… tell me I'm not dreaming." He smiled dreamily, as his eyes were sleepy. 

Tony smiled, standing up and holding out his hand. "Not dreaming baby, lets get us cleaned up. Then we can cuddle up in bed, how's that sound?"

Peter was glowing, his smile never meant so much to Tony than it did right now. "It sounds wonderful." 

Peter held onto his hand and followed him to the bathroom, using this time to check out his ass. If Peter wasn't completely exhausted, he would have been hard again. As they approached the bathroom, Tony turned on the shower and pulled Peter inside, holding him up.

"I love you," Peter whispered as Tony's arms wrapped around him, pulling him close and settling his head on the younger man's shoulder. 

"I love you too Peter." Tony told him, and in that moment he realised how much he truly meant it. He squeezed the younger man tighter, "Wanna stick around for a while?"

Peter smiled. "How long is a while?"

"Until you get sick of me." Tony moved back and let one hand move the wet curls from the side of his face. 

"So I can stay forever?" Peter lit up, grinning.

Tony chuckled, "Yeah kid." He kissed his nose. "You can stay forever." 

Sealed with a kiss, and the rest was history. 

  
  



End file.
